yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
4/36
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَاعْبُدُواْ اللّهَ وَلاَ تُشْرِكُواْ بِهِ شَيْئًا وَبِالْوَالِدَيْنِ إِحْسَانًا وَبِذِي الْقُرْبَى وَالْيَتَامَى وَالْمَسَاكِينِ وَالْجَارِ ذِي الْقُرْبَى وَالْجَارِ الْجُنُبِ وَالصَّاحِبِ بِالجَنبِ وَابْنِ السَّبِيلِ وَمَا مَلَكَتْ أَيْمَانُكُمْ إِنَّ اللّهَ لاَ يُحِبُّ مَن كَانَ مُخْتَالاً فَخُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Va'büdüllahe ve la tüşriku bihı şey'ev ve bil valideyni ıhsanev ve bizil kurba vel yetama vel mesakıni vel cari zil kurba vel caril cünübi ves sahıbi vil cembi vebnis sebıli ve ma meleket eymanüküm innellahe la yühıbbü men kane muhtalen fehura Kelime anlamlı meal 1. va'budû (ve u'budû) : ve kul olun 2. allâhe : Allah 3. ve lâ tuşrikû : ve ortak koşmayın 4. bi-hî : ona 5. şey'en : bir şeyi 6. ve bi el vâlideyni : ve ana babaya 7. ihsânen : ihsanla davranma, iyilik etme 8. ve : ve 9. bi zî el kurbâ : yakınlık sahip olana, akrabaya 10. ve el yetâmâ : ve yetimler 11. ve el mesâkîni : ve miskinler, çalışamayacak durumdaki yaşlılar 12. ve el câri : ve komşu 13. zî : sahip 14. el kurbâ : yakın, yakınlık 15. ve el câri : ve komşu 16. el cunubi : uzak 17. ve es sâhıbi : ve arkadaş, eş 18. bi el cenbi : yanınızdakine, yakınınızdakine 19. ve ibni : ve oğul 20. es sebîli : yol 21. ve : ve 22. mâ meleket : sahip olduklarınız 23. eymânu-kum : ellerinizin altında 24. inne : muhakkak 25. allâhe : Allah 26. lâ yuhıbbu : sevmez 27. men : kimse, kişi 28. kâne : oldu, idi, ...dır 29. muhtâlen : böbürlenen, kibirli 30. fehûren : övünen (kendinle iftihar eden) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı İbâdet edin Allah'a ve ona hiçbir şeyi eş etmeyin. Anaya, babaya, yakınlara, yetimlere, yoksullara, yakın komşulara, uzak komşulara, yolda kalmışlara ve sahibi olduğunuz köle ve cariyelere iyilik edin, çünkü Allah, kendini beğenip övenleri sevmez. Ali Bulaç Meali Allah'a ibadet edin ve O'na hiç bir şeyi ortak koşmayın. Anne-babaya, yakın akrabaya, yetimlere, yoksullara, yakın komşuya, uzak komşuya, yanınızdaki arkadaşa, yolda kalmışa ve sağ ellerinizin malik olduklarına güzellikle davranın. Çünkü, Allah, her büyüklük taslayıp böbürleneni sevmez Ahmet Varol Meali Allah'a kulluk edin, O'na hiçbir şeyi ortak koşmayın, anne babaya, yakınlara, yetimlere, düşkünlere, yakın komşuya, uzak komşuya, yakındaki arkadaşa, yolcuya ve sahibi olduğunuz köle ve cariyelere iyilik edin. Allah kendini beğenip böbürlenenleri sevmez. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Allah'a ibadet edin ve ona hiçbir şeyi ortak koşmayın. Ana babaya, akrabaya, yetimlere, yoksullara, yakın komşuya, uzak komşuya, yanınızdaki arkadaşa, yolcuya, elinizin altındakilere iyilik edin. Şüphesiz, Allah kibirlenen ve övünen kimseleri sevmez. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Allah’a ibadet edin ve ona hiçbir şeyi ortak koşmayın. Ana babaya, akrabaya, yetimlere, yoksullara, yakın komşuya, uzak komşuya, yanınızdaki arkadaşa, yolcuya, elinizin altındakilere iyilik edin. Şüphesiz Allah, kibirlenen ve övünen kimseleri sevmez. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Allah'a ibadet edin ve O'na hiçbir şeyi ortak koşmayın. Ana-babaya, akrabaya, yetimlere, yoksullara, yakın komşuya, uzak komşuya, yakın arkadaşa, yolcuya, ellerinizin altında bulunanlar (köle, cariye, hizmetçi ve benzerlerine) iyi davranın; Allah kendini beğenen ve daima böbürlenip duran kimseyi sevmez. Edip Yüksel Meali ALLAH'a kulluk edin O'na hicbirşeyi ve kimseyi ortak koşmayın. Ana-babaya, yakınlara, yetimlere, yoksullara, yakın komşuya, uzak komşuya, yanınızdaki arkadaşa, yolcuya ve yeminlerinizin/anlaşmalarınızın hak sahibi olduklarına iyi davranın. ALLAH kendini beğenmiş kibirli kişileri sevmez. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Allah'a ibadet edin ve O'na hiçbir şeyi ortak koşmayın. Sonra anaya, babaya, akrabaya, yetimlere, yoksullara, akraba olan komşulara, yakın komşulara, yanında bulunan arkadaşa, yolda kalanlara, sahip olduğunuz kölelere iyilik edin. Şüphesiz Allah, kibirlenen ve övünen kimseyi sevmez. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Hem Allaha ibadet edin ve ona hiç bir şeyi şerik koşmayın, sonra babaya anaya ihsan edin, akribanıza da öksüzlere de, yoksullara da, yakın komşuya da, uzak komşuya da, arkadaşa da yolda kalmışa da, ellerinizdeki memlûklere de, her halde Allah kurumlu öğüngen olanların hiç birini sevmez Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve Allah Teâlâ'ya ibadet ediniz ve O'na hiçbir şeyi şerik koşmayınız. Ve anaya babaya iyilik ediniz. Ve karâbet sahibine ve yetimlere ve yoksullara ve yakın komşuya ve uzak komşuya ve yanınızdaki arkadaşa ve yolcu olana ve sağ ellerinizin mâlik olduğuna (da iyilik ediniz). Şüphe yok ki, Allah Teâlâ mütekebbir, müftehir olanı sevmez. Muhammed Esed Ve Allah Teâlâ'ya ibadet ediniz ve O'na hiçbir şeyi şerik koşmayınız. Ve anaya babaya iyilik ediniz. Ve karâbet sahibine ve yetimlere ve yoksullara ve yakın komşuya ve uzak komşuya ve yanınızdaki arkadaşa ve yolcu olana ve sağ ellerinizin mâlik olduğuna (da iyilik ediniz). Şüphe yok ki, Allah Teâlâ mütekebbir, müftehir olanı sevmez. Suat Yıldırım Yalnız Allah'a ibadet edip O’na hiçbir şeyi şerik yapmayın.Anneye, babaya, akrabalara, Yetimlere, fakirlere, yakın komşulara, uzak komşulara, Yol arkadaşına, garip ve yolculara, Ellerinizin altındaki (köle, cariye, hizmetçi, işçi) lere de Güzel muamele edin. Bilin ki Allah kendini beğenen ve övünüp duran kimseleri sevmez. [17,23; 31,14] Süleyman Ateş Meali Allah'a kulluk edin, O'na hiçbir şeyi ortak koşmayın, ana babaya, akrabaya, öksüzlere, yoksullara, yakın komşuya, uzak komşuya, yan(ınız)daki arkadaşa, yolcuya, ellerinizin altında bulunanlara iyilik edin. Allah, kurumlu, böbürlenen insanları sevmez. Şaban Piriş Meali Allah’a kulluk edin ve O’na hiç bir şeyi şirk koşmayın. Anaya babaya da iyilik edin, yakınlara, yetimlere, yoksullara, yakın komşuya, uzak komşuya yanınızdaki arkadaşa, yolda kalmışa, elinizin altındaki (köle, cariye, işçi, hizmetçi vb.)lere de iyilik edin. Şüphesiz Allah, büyüklük taslayıp, böbürlenen hiç bir kimseyi sevmez. Ümit Şimşek Meali Hiçbir şeyi Ona ortak koşmadan Allah'a kulluk edin. Anne ve babaya, akrabaya, yetimlere, yoksullara, yakın komşuya, uzak komşuya, yanınızdaki arkadaşa, yolcuya, elinizin altındaki hizmetçi ve kölelere iyilik edin. Şu bir gerçek ki, Allah kendini beğenenleri ve böbürlenenleri hiç sevmez. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Allah'a ibadet edin. O'na hiçbir şeyi ortak koşmayın. Ana-babaya, akrabaya, yetim ve öksüzlere, çaresizlere, yakın komşuya, uzak komşuya, yanınızdaki arkadaşa, yolda kalmışa, size bağımlı olanlara iyi ve güzel davranın. Allah, kasılıp böbürlenen şımarıkları sevmez. Yusuf Ali (English) Serve Allah, and join not(550) any partners with Him; and do good- to parents, kinsfolk, orphans, those in need, neighbours who are near,(551) neighbours who are strangers, the companion by your side,(552) the wayfarer (ye meet), and what your right h * M. Pickthall (English) And serve Allah. Ascribe no thing as partner unto Him. (Show) kindness unto parents, and unto near kindred, and orphans, and the needy, and into the neighbour who is of kin (unto you) and the neighbour who is not of kin and the fellow traveller and the wayfarer and (the slaves) whom your right hands possess. Lo! Allah loveth not such as are proud and boastful, Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri